justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sayonara
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = Navy Blue |gc = Chrome Yellow |lc = Broom |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SayonaraRetake |audio = |choreo = |perf = Ines Vandammehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZjgnOcAXgw/ }} "Sayonara" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She is dressed in fashion, a style of . Her hair has streaks of black and pink and is tied in two buns that pop out of her hood, while the rest of her hair is down. She is wearing a dark-teal hoodie edged with pink frills on the sleeves, a shiny pink skirt over a teal tulle skirt, purple and black fishnet stockings, dark purple socks with pink bows printed on them, and black shoes with yellow tongues and a pink chihuahua head on each of them. Her accessories include a large black belt with golden buckles, pink and yellow flower necklaces, and a studded bracelet. Background At the beginning of the routine, the dancer walks up to a Japanese photo booth and taps on the screen. She is then transported inside it. The background has bluish-purple stripes and a rainbow, while black-and-white objects fly around. Eight flying monsters wearing eyeball bows show up and fly away, and then more objects appear from the bottom-right corner and fly to the top-left corner. During the chorus' second segment, the background becomes a purple and red tunnel, with pink objects flying in random directions behind the dancer. During the interlude, the background is black and gray. There are two thunderclouds appearing on the left and right side of the dancer. Thunder strikes and the black rainbow flashes its regular colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Quickly cross your arms to slash the screen Gold Move 3: With your left arm on your hip, swing your right hand in a circle, first towards your left hip then your right. Sayonara gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sayonara gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game Trivia *''Sayonara'' is the third song by Wanko Ni Mero Mero in the series. *"Sayonara" (さようなら) translates to "goodbye" in Japanese. *This song ties with Isidora ''for fastest BPM in the series at 203 BPM. *Sayonara's code name is SayonaraRetake. This could mean that the song originally had a different choreography, routine and/or background. **This is assumed because ''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie and In The Hall of The Pixel King codenames were ItsyBitsy and 8Bit. However, they were scrapped from Just Dance 2017 for unknown reasons and when they both made an official appearence in Just Dance 2018 the codenames changed to ItsyBitsyRetake and 8BitRetake. *The coach's hoodie and skirt are lighter on the preview thumbnail. Gallery Game Files SayonaraRetake_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Sayonara'' SayonaraRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Sayonararetake p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Sayonararetake menu.png|''Sayonara'' on the menu sayonararetake load.png|Loading screen sayonararetake coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen sayonara gameplay.png|Gameplay sayonarabackground.png|Background sg.PNG|Background 2 Promotional Images 12. SAYONARA 303026.jpg Others Sayonara_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sayonara thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Sayonara (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sayonara - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Wanko Ni Mero Mero Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Cutscenes